1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illuminating lamp, particularly to an illuminating lamp wherein three lamp receptacles in connection may be switched to appear roughly triangular or rectilinear whereby a unidirectional or omnidirectional illumination is selected depending on the need in illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lamps such as road lamps, garden lamps, interior lamps, flash lights, work lamps and so forth are illuminators required indoors or outdoors. The illumination of the lamp helps defend the household at night because the illumination prevents theft that often occurs in the darkness and reinforces security. There is no doubt the illuminating lamp is convenient. However, the problem with such an illuminating lamp despite its usefulness is in use, the illuminating source can only proceed a unidirectional illumination, not allowing to alternatively proceed an omnidirectional illumination depending on the need in illumination.
In view of the above, the conventional illuminating lamp is inherent with a lot of drawbacks. It is far from being a good design and anticipated for improvement.
To improve the drawbacks of the conventional illuminating lamp, the inventors of this invention has taken efforts in the relevant R & D for many years and has ultimately accomplished a novel illuminating lamp.